dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Lantern Corps (New Earth)
* Lionel Luthor * Lois Lane (Earth-Two) * Madame Rouge * Magpie * Martian Manhunter * Maxwell Lord * Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) * Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane) * Nat-Nat * Nekron * Pariah * Professor Zoom * Psi * Quentin Turnbull * The Question * Rainbow Raider * Ravan * Robotman's Original Body * Rocket Red #4 * Sandman (Wesley Dodds) * Scalphunter * King Solovar * Sound Dancer * Spectre (Crispus Allen) * Stealth * Superboy * Super-Chief (Flying Stag) * Superman * Tammal-Tayn * Tempest (Garth) * Tempest (Joshua Clay) * Thunderers of Qward * Tony Zucco * The Top * Trickster * Trigger Twins I :* Walter Trigger :* Wayne Trigger * Trigger Twins II :* Tad Trigger :* Thomas Trigger * Turpa * Unknown Soldier * Vanessa Kingsbury * Ventriloquist * Warp Wrap * Xanshi * Yasemin * Zor-El Former members * Adeline Kane * Alexander Luthor, Jr. of Earth-Three * Aquagirl * Arin Sur * Baby Wildebeest * Ballistic * Batman * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) * Doctor Light (Arthur Light) * Dolphin * Element Lad * Geist * Green Lantern Corps :* Abin Sur * Hawk (Holly Granger) * John Zatara * Kal-L of Earth-Two * Negative Woman * Omen * Pantha * Psycho Pirate * Ravager (Grant Wilson) * Ravager (Wade LaFarge) * Ralph Dibny * Robert Long * Scar * Sue Dibny * Sinestro Corps :* Amon Sur * Solomon Grundy * Steel * Sun Boy * Terra * The Yamashiro Family :* Maseo Yamashiro :* Yuki Yamashiro :* Reiko Yamashiro * Vibe * William Wintergreen * Wonder Woman Note: While the spirits of the Dibnys roam on today, the bodies were resurected, when the Indigo Lanterns destroyed their bodies. Many other members have been destroyed, as they are a universal organization. Hayden and Kal-L died upon usage of the Medusa Mask to draw the black rings away from their corpses. Wildebeest, Omen, the second Hawk, Pantha, Dolphin and Tula all died in a massive white blast stemming from Dove. Scar died when the seven Corps leaders unleashed the power of their batteries upon her. Earth-Three Luthor died when Superboy-Prime's emotions became too unstable for the black ring to control and exploded, taking out a cadre of Black Lanters with it. Vostok died when the Negative Spirit of Larry Trainor absorbed her Black Lantern-tainted version and entered her, detonating the corpse from within. | Equipment = *'Black Lantern Central Power Battery' | Transportation = | Weapons = * Black Lantern Rings | Notes = The closest thing that the Black Lantern Corps has to an Oath was the poem seen throughout a few of the various comics involved in the Blackest Night event. The poem maintains the same rhythm that the other oaths contain. :The Blackest Night Falls form the skies, :The darkness grows as all light dies, :We crave your hearts and your Demise :by my Black Hand-- --The Dead shall rise! | Trivia = | Links = * * Black Lantern Corps at DC Comics }} ---- Category:Black Lantern Corps Category:Bad Teams